clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
RapidClan Camp
Chat Roseheart pads into camp and heads for the warriors den. Sandheart lay stretched out in a patch of sunlight, his sandy ginger coat gleaming in the sunshine. He purred softly and stretched his legs out before closing his eyes. Stormcloud lay sunning herself not to far from the warriors den. Roseheart looked around for Sandheart. She spotted him sleeping, so she left and decided to go hunt. Wildfire sat in the sun and groomed himself "Hello Stormcloud" he mewed Stormcloud nodded in acknowledgement Brindlesong padded into camp. Shadowheart looked around and made sure no one was looking then she went over to Wildfire and licked his ears purring Wildfire was caught off gaurd. He purred softly as Shadowheart groomed his ear. "What a pleasant surprise" he purred Shadowheart purred and layed in frount of him and licked his nose. Wildfire purred but backed away shyly. "She-cats don't talk to me much" He mewed softly shadowheart circled him "I wouunder why you are very sweet for a tom" she purred licking his ears again "You think so?" he mewed softly "I think you're nice too" Shadowheart "Thank you" she purred then she twined her tail with his Wildfire looked around the clearing. Stormcloud purred with amusement and turned around. Wildfire let out a nervous purr. Shadowheart rubbed her head on his and purred Wildfire nervously began to groom her "Your fur is very soft" he mewed between licks Shadowheart laughed softly "Thanks yours is to" she purred "Thanks" he mewed shyly (You'd think a cat named Wildfire would be braver) Shadowheart purred (lol yah) "Shadowheart. Can I ask you something?" Shadowheart "Sure, what is on your mind?" she said wiggling her tail "What made you decide to talk to me" he mewed looking at his paws Shadowheart "Well...i um..kinda um like you" she said looking at her paws "Really?" he mewed in shock. "No one's ever liked me before." Shadowheart "Well I do" she purred Wildfire purred. "I like you too. I just didn't think you'd want to talk to me" Shadowheart "Well,i was kinda waiting for you" she purred Shadowheart "Look" she said wiggling her tail Wildfire purred happily "Why don't you two do some hunting?" Stormcloud meowed from her place Shadowheart went over to the fresh-kill pile got a mouse jumped on it softly "There i hunted" "You know what I mean" Stormcloud meowed sounding annoyed "Come on Shadowheart" Wildfire mewed "It might be fun" Shadowheart "ok" Wildfire got up and padded out of camp Whiteheart came into camp, followed by Roseheart. Wildfire padded into camp. He nodded to Whiteheart and Roseheart. "Have you seen Shadowheart?" he asked Roseheart replied with a swift no. Whiteheart opened his mouth to speak, "Actually, I think I saw her sleeping in the warriors den." "Thanks Whiteheart" Wildfire mewed. "Ummm.. Roseheat can I speak with you for a moment?" Roseheart nodded and padded to Wildfire. "Is.... is your tail ok?" he mewed sadly "Why?" Roseheart mewed quietly. "It just looked like it really hurt" he mewed "Of course it did! Tails have lots of nerves. Of course it would hurt." Roseheart bit back. Wildfire shrank back. "I just thought I'd ask" he mewed as he began to back away "No! I'm sorry." Roseheart mewed softly. Wildfire stopped but didn't come any closer. Roseheart stepped closer until their fur bristled. "I'm sorry." Wildfire stood seemingly frozen with fear. He finally turned and avoided Roseheart's gaze. Roseheart stood where she was and lowered her head slightly. Wildfire licked Roseheart between the ears and ran into the warriors den. Roseheart looked up, but saw nothing. Her body filled with affection. She stood up and went over to Whiteheart, "I think I'm going to sleep now, it's been held over long enough." Whiteheart nodded, "Have a good rest" Roseheart left the warriors den and spotted Whiteheart laying in the sun. She slowly crept up on him, "Boo!" Whiteheart quickly got to his feet, claws sheathed. "Oh! It's you!" Whiteheart purred "You still like tired, you should still sleep" Whiteheart mewed, with worried eyes. Reluctantly, Roseheart agreed. "Lemme go with you" Whiteheart purred "Alright." Roseheart mewed They padded to the warriors den, tails twined. Wildfire padded into the clearing and got something to eat. (I MADE UP WHITEHEART WHY IS SOMEONE RPING HIM!! >:| ) Shadowheart paded over to Wildfire "hello" she said dryly (Chillax, I've been role-playing him Frosty, we share him? xD) Roseheart awoke from the warriors den and padded to the fresh-kill pile, ignoring Wildfire and Shadowheart (sorry my bad, but they cant get in any fights unless i say ok) Whiteheart slowly crept up on Rosehearth then her jumped on her back Roseheart jumped and immediately unsheathed her claws. "Hi" Wildfire mewed to Shadowheart. "Something on your mind?" Roseheart scented the air and sheathed her claws. "Sorry!" she mewed to Whiteheart Whiteheart purred Shadowheart "Yah, i am woundering why you care for Roseheart more than you do for me" "What do you mean?" Wildfire mewed Shadowheart "I know you love her" "It's not love" he mewed "Then what is it" she cryed "I don't know" he mewed sadly. "I tried being nice to her and she yelled at me. That's not love" Shadowheart "Do you even like me?" she asked "I'm sorry Shadowheart. I never meant to make you feel this way. I do ''like you. Can you forgive me?" he mewed sadly Shadowheart "I could never stay mad at you" Wildfire purred and licked Shadowheart between the ears Shadowheart purred. Roseheart walked over to Wildfire, "Can I talk to you in private?" Shadowheart hissed Roseheart eyes teared up, but asked Wildfire one more time, "May I?" "Is it important?" Wildfire mewed clearly trying not to upset Shadowheart Shadowheart sat down Roseheart stuttered, and replied with a swift yes. "Ok" he mewed as he got up to follow Roseheart "I'll be right back Shadowheart" he mewed Shadowheart "Ok" Roseheart padded to the Rapids Wildfire got up and followed Sandheart's ear twitched as he watched the three cats. He stretched, and rested his head on his paws. Brindlesong made her way to the fresh kill pile and got something to eat. Hello Sandheart she mewed from a sunny patch not far away. Sandheart glanced up at Brindlesong, and smiled. "Hey, Brindlesong." "Nice day isn't it?" she mewed finishing her fish. Shadowheart paded in her head low and tail lashing she looked at Sandheart and smiled eye brightning a little Wildfire padded in and went to the fresh kill pile. He grabed a fish and began to eat. Shadowheart sat by Sandheart "Hi"she said smiling Wildfire finished his meal and silently went to the warriorrs den Warriors' Den Wildfire sat inside and groomed himself. Roseheart came in and stretched her paws. ''I'm so tired. Roseheart thought. Roseheart fell asleep. Wildfire yawned and curled up in his nest. Roseheart awoke from the sound Wildfire made. Roseheart sluggishly went back to camp. Wildfire got up and went outside Wildfire laid in his nest and pretended to sleep. Roseheart came in and noticed Wildfire's eyes quivering slightly, and his heavy breathing. "I know you are awake." Roseheart purred Wildfire didn't respond Roseheart sighed and walked over to her moss-bed and tried to go to sleep. Wildfire peeked over to see if Roseheart was still awake Roseeheart blinked and shifted her position again. Wildfire slowly got to his paws and padded toward the den enterance Roseheart stretched out, Why can't I sleep?! Wildfire frooze where he was. Roseheart padded to the entrance, blinking her eyes trying to focus again. She felt something bristle against her fur, "I must be feeling something" she muttered quietly. Roseheart left and headed for Whiteheart "That was close" Wildfire muttered to himself He padded back to his nest, laid down, and began to think . "They seem to like each other but she acts like she likes me." he mewed to himself "What should I do?" he wondered out loud. Roseheart and Whiteheart quickly ran in. "You're a fast runner." Whiteheart purred Roseheart and Whiteheart arranged their moss-beds until they were next to eachother, not noticing Wildfire. Wildfire watched them but didn't get himself involved Roseheart knew she had a glint of depression or sadness in her eyes, trying not to gaze at Whiteheart. Whiteheart purred and relaxed on the moss bed Wildfire curled up in his nest Roseheart laid down, too. Whiteheart wrapped his tail around Roseheart Wildfire drifted off to sleep and purred softly Roseheart slowly fell asleep, with Whiteheart Wildfire got up and padded out of the warriors den Apprentices' Den Blah Queens' Den/Nursery B;ah Leader's Den Blah Deputy's Den Blah Category:RapidClan